Power Rangers RPM: Danger and Destiny Alternate
by Kendell
Summary: Venjix is seemingly defeated, but rises once more for the final showdown. Can the RPM Rangers win the final battle with Venjix and save mankind from his sinister onslaught? Alternate fight scene to the final episode.


Hey everyone, I love Power Rangers, and RPM was one of my personal favorite series, so I thought I'd write a simple one shot. I loved the final battle for the series, but I felt the mecha battle for Go-onger's final battle could've been used. The RPM Ultrazord didn't seem to get as much use as it should've and, other than needing to film new cockpit shots for the fight, I saw no reason it wouldn't have worked, so I thought I'd do this. It takes place after Gem and Gemma reveal how they were revived. While it's mostly taken from Go-Onger's final battle, I added some more to make it a more intresting read.**

* * *

**

**Power Rangers RPM, Danger and Destiny: Alternate Final Battle**

Scott, Flynn, Summers, Gem, and Gemma watched over the smoldering remains of the command tower and Venjix, celebrating their victory…that was until a black metal hand erupted from the rubble, causing the four Rangers to gasp in surprise and watch in shock as Venjix tore himself free of the rubble, badly damaged, clearly enraged. "Did you really think that would be enough?" asked the infernal computer virus as he marched out of the rubble and slammed his massive staff on the ground.

Summers took a fighting stance. "Should've figured that was too easy."

Flynn nodded. "It rarely ever is, looks like we'll have to scrap him the hard way."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Gem. "This'll be…"

"Much more fun!" finished Gemma, giving her brother a high-five.

Scott smiled and took his fighting stance. "Yeah, let's finish this once and for all."

Venjix growled. "Don't underestimate me Rangers! I am Venjix! I am the ultimate machine and it is time I destroyed Corinth myself!" he exclaimed, blue electrify crackling around him. In a flash of energy, he suddenly grew to massive size. "Time to destroy the mankind, once and for all!"

Scott pulled out his morpher and called Doctor K. "Doctor K! Venjix is back, we need the Zords!"

Doctor K nodded, finishing up the restoration of the Whale Zord and the Paleozords. "Understood, I've restored the Megazords, good luck," she said, sending out the Zords. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Ziggy was still behind her, giving him a dirty look.

Ziggy blinked. "Oh right! Megazord fight, gotcha!" he said, running out. "RPM! Get in Gear!" he announced, morphing into the Green Ranger.

K rolled her eyes. "Dillon, I know you're busy reuniting with your sister, but the other Rangers need help."

Dillon and Tanaya had landed on a building, after their escape from the falling command tower. Dillon looked at his morpher hearing the message, then looked up to Tanaya, who nodded. "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Dillon nodded and run off. "RPM! Get in Gear!"

The Rangers leapt into their Zords, while the other ones drove on their own. "Let's do it guys," said Scott, inserting the code into his phone, causing the G12 symbol to appear.

The 12 Zords drove side by side before combining into the towering combination. "RPM Ultrazord!" announced the seven RPM Rangers as the transformation completed and their seats docked in the cockpit.

Venjix and the Ultrazord stared one another down. "So it comes down to this, the most powerful machine to ever exist against the most powerful Megazord in your arsenal, fitting that I should crush you when you're at your strongest."

"You'll never stop us Venjix!" said Flynn, determined to put a stop to this once and for all.

Scott glared at Venjix from his seat. "It's time to finish this, once and for all…"

"I couldn't agree more," said Venjix, lowering his staff and firing a barrage of energy blasts.

The Ultrazord forced its way through, the Rangers fighting through despite the mecha shaking from the impacts. The Ultrazord made it in close and attempted to punch him with its T-Rex arm, only for his staff to be used to block the blow, only for a second punch from the other arm to strike him in the face and force him back, before a kick from the massive mecha sent him staggering.

"Road Attack!" announced Scott, pulling out the Road Attack Zord and inserting its cell before throwing it, causing it to grow to giant size and change to robot mode.

The smaller robot leapt at Venjix with a flying kick, only for him to bash it out of the air with his staff. "You're outdated," he stated, blasting it with his staff beam and badly damaging it.

The Rangers used the distraction to prep for their next attack. "Engage Wheel Blasters!" announced the five core Rangers, pulling out their steering wheels and transforming them to guns.

"Combine weapons!" called Gem and Gemma, combining their Sky Hatchets and morphers. "Locked and loaded!" they announced, loading their proper Engine Cells into them.

"Fire!" called all seven Rangers, firing as Venjix turned back to face the Ultrazord. The massive machine glowed and fired, sending out holographic versions of the High Octane, Valvemax, Mach, and Paleomax Megazords, all of which delivered buffeted Venjix with energized slashes before the Ultrazord charged engulfed in fire and struck the evil machine with a flaming punch as it zoomed by and came to a stop. Venjix sparked and roared out in fury before exploding, scattering gears all over the city.

Scott and the others where about to celebrate, until the gears suddenly started moving on their own and came back together. "It can't be!" exclaimed Flynn, watching in shock as Venjix reconstructed himself from the gears.

"I may not have access to your precious Biofield anymore, but the data I downloaded is more than enough to make a countermeasure for such a pathetic attack," said Venjix, forming a fiery energy ball in front of him before slamming his staff into it, sending it slamming into the Ultrazord, engulfing it in blue lightning, sparks flying as it sustained constant damage. "You just don't understand, Rangers, machines are perfect, humans are weak and flawed, that's why there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Scott snarled, feeling the shaking from the impacts. He clinched his Wheel Blaster, fury in his eyes. "We will stop you…for Marcus…" he said, remembering his brother, lost to Venjix's forces in the Battle of Corinth.

Flynn nodded. "For my dad…" he stated, remembering his father, waiting somewhere in the city, counting on him to be a hero.

Summers gave a determined look out of the cockpit. "For Andrews…" she continued, remembering her former butler, and friend, who'd sacrificed his life for hers.

Ziggy, for once took the situation seriously. "For all the kids at the orphanage…" he proclaimed, thinking of the kids he'd infuriated the Cartels to help.

Dillon snarled under his helmet, glaring at the being that stole his memories and turned his sister into a mind controlled puppet. "For Tanaya…and me…"

Gem and Gemma looked at each other. "For Doctor K?" asked Gem, being she was the closest thing, besides one another, that they had for family.

Gemma nodded. "This is for you Doctor K!"

Doctor K smiled back at the controls, despite the severity of the situation, she couldn't help but be touched by her old friend's statement. She then gasped, seeing the computer screen, seeing the Ranger's power levels rising. "The power of your Biofields are increasing exponentially!" she exclaimed, shocked, then realized it was their willpower doing it. "…Ziggy, I take back my earlier statement…heart is quite impressive."

The Ultrazord threw its arms together and then out, dispersing the electrical field and causing explosions all around it, which settled to reveal it unharmed. "It's over Venjix!" yelled Scott.

Venjix scoffed. "For you maybe!" he exclaimed, energy coursing into his staff, causing it to glow blue. He trust it forwards, firing a massive blast of energy at the Ultrazord, only for it to launch skywards and dodged. "What?"

"Rangers, I've rerouted your excess Biofield energy to the Ultrazord's weapons. For lack of a better term, let him have it!" stated Doctor K, typing away on the keyboard.

The seven Rangers pointed their guns at Venjix. "Fire!" they called, firing and causing the entire Megazord to ignite into a tower of flames in midair. The flames spread out, transforming the Ultrazord into a massive firebird.

Venjix snarled and fired beam after beam at the flaming Ultrazord, only for the behemoth to dodge agilely before turning and diving straight at Venjix, picking up speed. Venjix could only watch on in shock before the dazzling firebird plowed through his chest, erupting out his back. The Ultrazord returned to its normal state, turning around to see a gaping hole blasted through Venjix's chest, revealing his still functioning machinery. Venjix turned around, gasping in shock and from his systems malfunctioning.

"It can't be…I'm V-Venjix! I'm p-per-perfect!" yelled Venjix, his damages messing with his systems.

"No, you're not perfect Venjix!" said Scott.

"There's one thing humans have that you never will!" stated Flynn.

"You took our lives, our friends, and our world from us, but there's one thing you can't take!" continued Summers.

"It's called a heart, and being born is the only way to get one," joked Ziggy.

"And underestimating that was your final mistake!" said Dillon.

"And now…" started Gemma.

"It's boom time!" finished Gem.

Venjix snarled, slamming his staff down in defiance. "I-Illogical! Its not po-poss-possible for you to b-beat me!" exclaimed Venjix, sparks flying from his damaged form. He finally let out a cry of rage before his body went up in a fireball, leaving nothing behind but smoke and fire.

The Rangers waited a few moments, making sure Venjix was gone for good this time. They finally let out a sigh of relief. "We did it…Venjix is…gone…" said Scott, in disbelief.

"I can't believe it…after a year of fighting…it's finally over…" continued Flynn, smiling to the rest of the group.

Summers took a moment to let it sink in before returning the smile. "And now, Corinth is safe, for good."

"Uh guys…" said Ziggy. "Shouldn't we celebrate? I mean we just saved the world, I think this is a good time for a party."

Dillon looked at him in disbelief, then laughed. "I guess he's got a point."

The Rangers joined in and deactivate the Ultrazord, ready to continue their lives in a world without Venjix.

* * *

Well there we go, how was it? I tried to keep it in character and still keep it simular to the Go-onger finale, only increased the action somewhat. After the end, things basically continue the same as in the series. Please read and review!


End file.
